


Reylo/Rose

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mind Meld, Multi, Pining, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Rey reunites with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren through the Force Bond following a sapphic encounter with Rose Tico





	1. A Flower in the Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bored and miserable, Rey craves some Supreme Leader. When she seeks to satisfy her cravings, Rey is interrupted by Rose Tico....

Alone in her quarters, Rey lay in her bed, bored and miserable.

She could meditate. Perhaps she could atune to the Force, but she knew herself enough to realize that if she did that, she would try to find _him_.

Kylo Ren. _Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren.

Oh, she knew she should hate him. They were on opposite sides, ideologically and literally. He was Dark. She was Light. She really _should._

But she couldn't. Oposites attract. Boy, did they attract. She couldn't get enough of him when they were together, and yearned for him when parted. She knew it was wrong, but the way he made her feel...

It had been months since their last meeting. She knew it had to be First Order business occupying his time- an ideology that she made her business to fight. It made no sense.

Still, she craved him. She craved him with all her senses. His hard body. His huge, hard body. His huge, hard...

"Ffffuuuccckkkk!" Rey groaned into her pillow. Nothing has happened in well over a week. Why hasn't he contacted her yet? Why hasn't he utilized their Bond? Just thinking about him has got her worked up...wet.

Rolling to her back, Rey stared at the ceiling, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing arousal at her center. She tried everything. She hugged her core. Crossed her legs. Ground her heels into the mattress... _anything_ to soothe the ache.

'Well...I suppose _that's_ one way to pass the time,' Rey thought as she finally gave up and sought to satisfy her urges.

Stripping off her pants and pulling her panties to her knees, Rey lay back, closed her eyes, and imagined that it was Kylo who was spreading her pussy lips apart. That it was Kylo inserting his large fingers into her, rubbing circles as her clit. She imagined that it was Kylo who was palming her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Oohh. Oh Kylo...Kylo. Kylo!," Rey moaned, fingering herself faster and faster, so close to--

"Rey?! Oh!" 

Rose stood in the doorway, looking mortified.

"Oh! Rose! Oh my Force! I'm so sorry!" Rey said, quickly pulling her panties up in embarrassment.

"No! No! I should of totally knocked or something!" Rose replied, rushing to close the entrance to Rey's quarters.

Rey brought her knees to her chest to allow Rose to sit down at the edge of her bed. "I'm so sorry. I should of put in the lock codes! I--"

"Rey. Rey! It's OK! It's OK!" Reassured Rose, taking Rey's hand. "I just came to invite you to lunch...but it looks like you're _thirsty_ instead..."

"Finn not back yet? Yeah...I'll get my clothes on." Rey stammered, getting up to retrieve her pants. "Wait. What do you mean _thirsty_?

"Kylo? As in Kylo Ren?" Rose snorted. "Wow I knew you guys had history...but damn, gir!"

"Look, I know he's the Supreme Leader and all, but it's not quite what you may think," said Rey defensively.

"Hey, I'm not judging! I know it must be complicated with you Force people! I mean, we haven't died yet so you must not be kissing and telling! Besides Finn was First Order, you know, so--"

"Rose?" Rey asked. She was stammering.

Rose stood up, taking Rey's hands. "You must really miss him, huh?"

Rey stared at her feet. "Yeah. I do."

Rose lifted Rey's chin. "Seeing you just now...It makes me want to help you forget."

Taking Rey's face in her hands, Rose kissed her.

 "I...I" Rey reciprocated the kiss, too turned on by her previous activities and the way that Rose was kissing her...the way Rose grabbed her ass and brought her close.

"Help me, Rose..." Rey begged, kissing her hard. "Help me feel good again..."

Rose backed Rey to the bed lying her down, taking her soaked panties off and spreading her legs apart.

Rose wasted no time in eating Rey's pussy, fumbling with the zipper of her jumpsuit as she did so.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled, shimmying out of the garment. 

"It's fine...just....yeah...right there..." Rey replied, taking Rose's head in both hands, impatienty grinding herself on Rose's face as Rose resumed her sucking.

Rey couldn't help thinking of the way Kylo ate her out, the way his tongue worked her walls, the way his large lips sucked her folds.

She could appreciate Rose, though. She was small, compact, rugged yet feminine. 'A lot like herself', she supposed.

Rose climbed up on the bed to kiss Rey, keeping a hand on Rey's cunt, her thumb working Rey's clit.

Tasting herself on Rose's lips, Rey expressed her desire to taste Rose. Nodding, Rose unsnapped her bra and shed her panties.

"I have an idea," Rose smiled, her lips brushing against Rey's. "This way we can both get what we want...lay down..."

Rey obliged, and Rose swung her legs around, her entrance at Rey's mouth, and her mouth at Rey's.

Taking in her heady scent, Rey wasted no time in tasting Rose's sweet cunt, voraciously lapping at her slick folds, her enthusiasm increasing with every reciprocated lick and suck from Rose.

Rey spread her cheeks, licking, sucking, and kissing everywhere her mouth could reach, wild with lust and mounting orgasm.

Rey's hips moved on their own as Rose sucked and fingerered her to completion, and Rose rode Rey's tongue as Rey brought her to her own climax.

Basking in the afterglow of their sapphic tryst, Rey suddenly sensed an awfully familiar presence, the air seeming to escape the room.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	2. A Rose for Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Kylo do when he discovers Rey and Rose's sapphic encounter? ;)

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stood livid before them, having been made solid through Rey's Force Bond with him. Belongings of Rey's flew in every direction in a Force burst of his rage.

Holding his arm out, Rey felt herself lift and fly towards his outstretched hand. Effortlessly holding her by the throat in one hand, he pulled her close for a deep kiss.

"I could taste her on your breath, Rey." He seethed. "Tell me, what is stopping me from ripping your throat out, the way you ripped out my heart?"

"I was thinking only of you. I missed you," Rey gasped. There was no fear in her voice, Rose realized. She was soothing him. To Rose, it was bizarre. A maiden in the grasp of a beast, a beast only she could tame.

Kylo's eyes fluttered as he searched her mind. He set her down, apparently satisfied with her explanation.

Hand still at her throat, he took his hand up to her jaw, teasing her lips with his thumb. She kissed it.

'What _kind_ of relationship do these two have?' Thought Rose bewildered by the sight of the two.

They stood in silence for a stretch of time as Rose looked on, unsure of her place. Unsure whether to stay or leave. Unsure if she _could_ leave.

Rey grinned as she felt him through his trousers. He could feel Rey's lingering arousal through the Force, her thoughts and memories still fresh in his mind.

Taking himself out of his trousers, revealing the biggest cock Rose had ever seen, Kylo took Rey by the hair and guided her roughly to her knees. She enthusiastically took him in her mouth, as if she was digging into her favorite meal.

Rose couldn't help but be intrigued by the turn of events, her arousal building as she played voyeur to the pair. At this point, she wasn't even sure that she _wanted_ to leave.

"Rose Tico, was it? Was it you who nearly bit off the finger of my General Hux?" Kylo asked as Rey sucked him.

"Yes," Rose replied, her heart thundering in her chest.

"Then you have my respect." Replied Kylo. "Come, Rose Tico. Enjoy my cock. But I promise if you bite _me_  you won't be as lucky as you were on the _Supremacy_ "

As Rose gingerly made her way to the pair, Rey held Kylo's cock out to her as if to offer her a plate of food.

"Come," repeated Kylo. "Kneel."

On her knees, Rose was intimated by his size, but nevertheless took him in her mouth.

"All the way, Rose." Kylo said, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. "Ahh...don't bite...don't bite...ahh good girl!"

He pulled himself out when she began to gag, and throated her again when she caught her breath.

"Now share," Kylo ordered, the pair taking turns with his cock.

"Tell me, Rose...how did Rey's pussy taste?" Kylo asked.

"Delicious," Rose replied, licking his shaft.

"Good. Now, Rey..don't forget the balls...Ah yesss." Kylo groaned. "Yes. How does my cock taste, Rose?"

"I love it," Rose replied between sucks.

"I want to taste your asshole," giggled Rey.

Kylo smiled at her. "You would, you nasty slut. Come then."

Taking the girls to the bed, Kylo lounged himself, allowing Rose to lay perpendicularally across his torso to suck him off.

Lifting his legs in the air, Kylo moaned in satisfaction as Rey happily tongued his ass.

Stroking Rose's head with one hand, Kylo took the opportunity to fondle her bottom, giving it a loud smack. "What an adorable little friend you've found, Rey! Would you be terribly offended if I fucked her, sweetheart?"

"Only if you promise to finish inside _me_ ," Rey replied, standing up to allow Kylo to reposition himself long ways on the bed.

"Of course," Kylo promised as Rose straddled him, lowering herself down on his saliva-coated dick.

Rey had thought she would have been jealous at the thought of Kylo inside another woman, considering what she had just done with Rose, she thought it only fitting Kylo had a turn with her.

"Are you enjoying him, Rose?" Rey asked, guiding Rose's ass up down her beau's length.

"I sure am....oh..." confirmed Rose, tossing her head back in escasty as Kylo sucked her breasts.

"Cum for him...." Rey ran her tongue up Kylo's shaft, and at Rose's ass, spreading her apart. "Cum for me.."

She did, writhing, clenching and unclenching at Kylo's thrusts.

"Your turn," Kylo rolled Rose over, disengaging from her. He grabbed Rey roughly be the arm and shoved her bodily on her back to the bed, plunging himself into her so strongly Rey practically came with the first thrust.

Taking a position beside Rey, Rose took a breast in her mouth and rubbed Rey's clit, matching the furious pace of Kylo's thrusts.

Stoking Rey's sweat soaked hair, Rose kissed her and breathed her air as Rey was brought closer to climax.

Cumming hard, Rey sprayed her satisfaction upon Kylo's contracting midsection, himself in the throes of orgasm.

"I want to taste it!" Gasped Rey, beckoning Kylo to join her on the bed. He did, and she quickly took him in her mouth, desperate to extract any remaining drops of his seed. 

"Don't waste it, Rose!" hissed Rey.

Nodding, Rose hurried to catch the milky substance leaking from Rey's cunt, collecting it in her mouth like the juice of an overripe fruit.

"Give me!" Rey begged, crushing her mouth to Rose's, the pair sharing his spend.

"Till next time, ladies..." grinned Kylo, his form fading away as he ran a finger across his belly, tasting Rey's spray.

Content, Rey and Rose lay together, certain that they will take him up on that offer when the opportunity presents itself again.

 

 

 


End file.
